


Take A Risk, Make A Change

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Guilt, M/M, No Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t really want to go, not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Risk, Make A Change

Stiles had put off the decision for as long as he could, but he had to choose. He’d gotten accepted to several universities, with varying scholarship offers from a few. Of course, the first person he confided in was Derek. Ruining a perfectly good afterglow after some fantastic illegal sex (it would be legal in, like, three weeks, no reason to get all technical about it), Stiles said, “I don’t want to go.”

Derek replied, “Who says you have to? It’s not even 9:00. Do you have something else you have to do tonight?”

“Sorry, I meant - I was so excited about college before and now I don’t want to leave. I just want to stay here.”

“I don’t want you to leave either. But I don’t want you to stay because of this - because of us. I’d never get over the guilt and your dad would never forgive me. You can’t stay in Beacon Hills and waste all the opportunities you have for a good education because of us. We’ll figure things out. A little temporary distance isn’t going to change the way we feel about each other, Stiles.”

Stiles agreed with that part, but he still couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Derek. Their relationship was fairly new, but very intense and already pretty serious in an emotional way. “I know, I know all of that, logically, but when I think about leaving you…”, he trailed off as he started to tear up. 

“Oh no, please don’t, Stiles.You should talk to your dad. Or Scott if you’re not ready to talk to your dad yet? Get some perspective from someone who’s...not me. For right now, just let me hold you. You’re right here in my bed, in my arms, and everything’s okay.”

 

Stiles caught Scott while he was leaving Deaton’s the next afternoon and told him what he’d been thinking about leaving for college. Scott was speechless for about 45 seconds. Then he had plenty to say. “Dude. One - you are so damn lucky to get into all those schools. I’m staying here because the community college is _my only option_. For you to even think about passing all that up is...ungrateful. Two - You won’t have to worry about your relationship with Derek because your dad will put his head on a pike and use it as a lawn ornament if you don’t go to any of those schools because you two are all in love or whatever. Three - Quit being a jackass. I will kick the shit out of you, and I am not kidding.”

“That sounds like I’m being a complete asshole. And like you have very strong feelings regarding this issue”, Stiles replied, surprised at Scott’s strong reaction. 

“Honestly, it surprised me a little too, only because I never thought you’d even think about staying here for a guy you’ve only been dating for a couple of months. Man, that shit is crazy talk. You have got to go talk to your dad, seriously.”

 

So, this was it. Stiles was already shaking before he started to speak. “Hey dad, uh, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

The Sheriff already knew this. His son had been showing all the signs of having something bottled up that he wanted to say but didn’t know how or when - his dad knew the signs well.

“All right son, what’s going on?”

“Well, You’re not gonna like this. But...I want to stay in Beacon Hills, I don’t want to leave and go somewhere else for college.”

Okay, so this was a possibility the Sheriff had considered since Stiles started dating Derek. At first, he objected to the relationship due to the age difference, but Stiles was almost eighteen and old enough to make his own decisions regarding his love life. Then he saw the way they were together; they clearly cared for each other very much. 

“Because of Derek? You don’t want to leave him?”

“Yeah.” 

“Are you two sleeping together?”

Instead of answering the question, he asked, “If I tell you, would you get in trouble for knowing?”

“Probably not, but I’m gonna take that back, you don’t have to answer.” (because you just did).

“So what do you think? About me staying here?”

“I think you might as well just forget about it now. You have scholarship offers to universities, you’re not staying in Beacon Hills so you can get laid on the regular. I do, however, have a compromise in mind.” The Sheriff got up to grab the stack of college acceptance packets on the counter. He sorted through them until he found what he wanted, then went back to the table and handed it to Stiles. 

“Sacramento State? I applied there as a safety school, I totally forgot, I never thought about actually going there.”

“But, they offered you a great scholarship, and it’s only an hour and a half away. You could come back on weekends if you wanted to. Or your friends could visit you there. What do you think?”

Stiles made some quick calculations in his head - how much easier it would be to come home for visits, how much money it would save his dad, how much more time he’d be able to spend with Derek…”I think I’ll send my acceptance back to Sacramento State today.” He got up and moved around the table to give his dad a hug. “I love you, dad.”

“Love you too, son. And I’d love it if you could stay. I’ll miss you so much when you’re gone, but I can’t let you pass this up.”

“I know. I’ll tell Derek and Scott, then maybe Scott will quit thinking I’m an ungrateful jackass and Derek won’t be in fear for his life.”

Stiles had thought this night would be a disaster, but it had turned out to be pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing their location in Beacon Hills where it was implied to be in the first two seasons, about 90 miles north of Sacramento. Just a guess.


End file.
